Frozen
by Mermaid Mania
Summary: "I'll never let go." But Rose did let go, and it was a dire mistake. Maybe Jack isn't dead after all... This story is Mrs.DiCaprio74's originally but I adopted it. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I adopted this story from 74. The first 6 chapters will be hers so I thought I would upload them.**

_"Jack."_ Her voice was barely audible. Her hand shakes my shoulder. "Jack. Come on. Jack, there's a boat." She shakes my shoulder harder. "Jack. Jack! Wake up, Jack. Come on, wake up!" Her voice breaks. Oh god, I want to wake up. I really do! But I can't move. I can't even move my lips to whisper comforting words to her. It's breaking my heart.

"I'll never let go Jack. I'll never let go." And with that, she tears my hands from hers, allowing me to drift into the water. _ROSE!_ I want to scream. But already water is invading my lungs. I know that no matter what, I have to move. Or else I'll die.

My eyes fly open. _Yes._ I had done it. I'm awake! I concentrate on moving my legs next. First the left, then the right. Back and forth. Over and over. I'm propelled upwards, towards the surface. My lungs are burning, they're filled with ocean water. _Almost there._

My head breaks the surface. I am alive. Maybe not in the best shape, but I'm alive. I look around, frantically searching for Rose. Where is she? The driftwood is empty, Everyone aroud me is still. How am I supposed to stay alive any longer?

I swim this way and that, looking for an outlet to death. This life of mine is oh-so precious to me. I can't just give up. If I can make Rose promis to not give up, to survive, shouldn't I do the same? I should. I should do it for her. Once I'm out of here, I will find Rose, no matter how long it takes. I have to let her know I'm alive.

_There._ I spot a life boat, farther behing than the rest. i kick towards it, as fast as I can manage. "Wait!" I croak out. "I'm here!"

A seaman turns towards me. I flail helplessly. He barks out an order, and the boat turns back towards me. I am lifted into it and wrapped in a blanket straight away. "You're all right now, lad." Says one of the sailors.

"I hope so." I respond. I once again turn my head every which way, looking for my Rose. Where is she? Surely she should be in this boat. I'm sure it's the one that picked her up from the water. _No._

What the hell? I need to find her, I need to know she's okay. _I need to find her._I can't help sleep overtaking me. My search would have to continue later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Everything until chapter 7 will be the original authors! Enjoy!**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, I just wanted to make sure it would be well-received before adding more. Also, I'm sorry for the typos in chapter one, my computer kinda sucks... One more thing - I'm gonna change the story a little. Rose isnt on the deck on the Carpathia.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Titanic. If I did, Jack would have lived and I would be happily married to him.**

Sunlight warms my face. My eyes open and I squint against the harsh light. Where am I? I know nothing of what's happened.

Sitting up, I pull the blanket I'm wrapped in tighter around me. Suddenly, I remember. The Titanic sinking, Cal shooting at us, drawing Rose, and her leaving me in the water ... Oh, so that's what happened, I think to myself.

I take in my surroundings. There's people all around me, some wrapped in blankets, some crying, some asleep, an some dressed like seamen.

A seaman walks by me and I speak up. "Hey, where are we?"

"Sir, we are on the Carpathia," he says matter-of-factly.

"Uh, thanks." I respond.

Looking around again, I notice that some crew members are walking around carrying clip boards. I listen, an they're asking for names. "Jack Dawson." I say when someone asks for my name. "Oh, and is there anyone by the name Dewitt Bukater?" I ask desperately.

"No, I'm afraid not." And with that, he walks away.

"Dammit..." I mutter. What the hell happened to her? I saw Rose Locke up by a lifeboat, and now she isn't on the Carpathia? What's going on?

I need time to think.

I leave the deck and wander aimlessly, only to find myself standing at gray double doors. The scent of food wafts towards me. I push open a door, and am greeted by the site of a food line set up. I walk towards it and a woman greets me with a smile.

"Hello! What can I get for you? We have chicken soup and some roasted turkey." She smiles up at me.

"Um... I'll take the turkey." The woman hands me a plate with some turkey and a roll on it. I take it and thank her with a nod of my head.

Scanning the room, I see an empty table. I make my way towards it and sit down. I have to find Rose. I devour my food and quickly leave.

Where would she be? She could be on the first class deck... Or in the infirmary... Or anywhere, I think glumly.

I decide to check the infirmary first considering she had been nearly dead when she left for the lifeboat.

I ask for directions, and am pointed up a flight of stairs and down a hall. I immediately come to the infirmary, seeing as its the only room in the hallway. Shouldering my way through the doors, I stop. My mouth hangs open, my eyes are wide. Rose, is all I can think. I'd found her.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Rose."_ I breathe. There she was, lying on a cot, sleeping. I step over to her, and lean down. My eyes tear up, and I chuckle. Only Rose could incite this much emotion in me. And I seem like a pansy for it.

"Excuse me sir, but you can't be in here right now." Says a female voice behind me, God, was everyone on this boat a woman?

"But I have to see her." I respond, looking over my shoulder.

"Sir, you have to leave now." She says again.

"I'm sorry, but if the woman you love casts you off into the Atlantic because she thought you had frozen to death after the Titanic sinking, but you _didn't_ die, and then you find that woman after two days, you'd want to see her, wouldn't you?" She nods. "So let me see her, damn it." I turn back towards Rose.

"Alright, but you damn well better make it quick." She hisses at me. I hear her shoes clack away.

"Hey there, darling." I whisper, stroking rose's face. She looks more beautiful than ever before. Her face is relaxed, and her chest gently rises up then down goes again. Rose's fiery hair fans out around her on the pillow. I grab a strand and twist it around my finger, loving the feel of it. It's like silk.

I jump a little when Rose groans and rolls over. Releasing my hold on her hair, I say, "Rose. Rose, honey, wake up."

"No!" She croaks out. I laugh quietly.

"Come on, look at me." I poke her back.

"Stop touching me! Go away!"

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Jack's gone. _That's_what's wrong. He won't ever come back, and I don't want you waking me up every hour to have me take some damn cough syrup!" Her voice breaks.

I realize that she still thinks I'm dead. I move around to the other side of the cot, crouching down next to her head. "Rose, honey, open your eyes."

"If I do, will you go away?"

"Yes." I confirm.

Her eyes open slowly, and when she sees me she gasps. _"Jack."_ She breaks into a smile and tears line her eyes. Darting forward, she envelopes me in a hug. "Oh, Jack! I changed my mind, don't go away! Stay here, please stay with me! Oh, Jack!" She sobs. I stroke her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I thought you were dead!" She huffs.

"I was almost there." I laugh and she lets out a giggle.

"Well if you weren't dead then why didn't you wake up?" Rose pulled back to look at me.

"I couldn't move, I was barely conscious. You let me go, and when I was going down, I made myself move. I kicked for the surface and I kept kicking. I got lucky enough to get a lifeboat to notice me, and believe me that was pretty hard."

"Oh, _Jack!_" She sobs and hugs me again. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I was ready to throw myself off the back of _this_ ship!" I know she's joking, but I can't laugh or even smile at this.

"That'd be breaking your promise." I point out.

"I know, but I'd lost all my will to live. I couldn't take life without you! I didn't want to keep going, but I had to. I had to make you proud of me." She whispers.

"Rose, thank you. Thank you for pulling through. God knows if I would have been able to. And besides, I _am_proud of you. You lived, staying much more alive than me. I couldn't be more proud." Rose smiles at that.

"Jack?" Rose looks up at me.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to Santa Monica after this, right? To drink cheap beer and do all that other stuff we said we would?"

I recall my promise to her days earlier._ "We'll go to Santa Monica. We'll drink cheap beer and ride the roller coaster until we throw up. Then we'll ride horses right in the surf."_ I wish that we hadn't been offset by the sinking, because we'd be doing that by now. "Of course, Rose. We'll go do all of that. We'll leave for Santa Monica as soon as we reach New York."

She smiles. She looks so radiant; I can't help but smile back. Leaning down, my lips meet hers. I've missed kissing her. I've missed the way she's so gentle but so passionate. My breath hitches when I remember what had happened in the Renault. That had been the best night of my life, and I intend to recreate many nights like that. Only not always in cars.

"Sir, you have to go now." The same female voice from earlier says again. I grunt and pull away from Rose.

"Fine." I start walking away, and then turn back, a question bubbling at my lips. "Hey," I start off, "why are you in here, Rose?"

"She had a bad cough. We wanted to keep an eye on her." The nurse speaks up for Rose. Rose and I exchange glances, slightly annoyed with the nurse.

"When can I come back?" I ask.

"Tomorrow, around noon." The nurse answers and shoos me out the door.

Tomorrow. I'd have to hang on until tomorrow. I don't want to wait that long to see Rose again. I want to be sleeping by her side, not across the ship. I want to be holding her, not holding a blanket.

Sighing, I lay down in the hall next to the doors. _Oh well,_ I thought, _I guess I'll have to keep an eye on Rose out here._I wad up the blanket and stick it under my head, staring up at the white ceiling.

I start the think about Rose and I, what our lives will be like. I decide I'll start saving up for a ring, and as soon as I have enough, I'll ask her to marry me. I'm going to start selling my drawings at the pier again, maybe even in downtown. I might even get one or two jobs. All I know, is that I have to marry Rose. I want her to have a nice ring, too. These are my last thoughts before I nod off into sleep.

I'm running. I'm running through a long, white corridor. I'm running as fast as I can, and I feel like I'm running through molasses. I'm moving very slowly, and I'm frustrated by it. I see Rose, lying at the end of the corridor. She's unconscious, and I'm worried. I want to get to her, but god damn it, I can't! No matter how slowly I move, no matter how close I get to her, she always seems to be moving away from me.

_Closer, closer, closer._I reach her, and I take her head in my hands, I check Rose over and see that she isn't hurt, but she won't wake up.

Footsteps sound behind me, and I stand up, creating a barrier between Rose and the newcomer. Caledon Hockley steps out in front of me, pulling Lovejoy's silver gun out of his coat. He aims, and he fires. I fall. Rose sits up and screams.

"Jack, come one Jack. We have to move. Jack!" She cries over me. I blink, and she runs off. _Rose, come back,_ I think.

I turn my head towards the other end of the corridor, and water fills it, moving towards me. The water grabs me, my lungs are on fire. I search for air, but I find nothing. I fade into a blackness, and that blackness fades into bright white light.

I blink my eyes open, seeing the hallway again. Sitting up, I rub my eyes and try to banish all memories of my nightmare from my mind. I look at the wall opposite me and see a clock. It reads 12:13. I assume that it would be P.M., considering I can see sunlight streaming in from the windows at the far end of the hall. Great, I had missed being with Rose as soon as possible.

I stand up, wobbling a little. My head spins, nd I start to fall. I catch myself on the floor. I try to stand again, and succeed, but I have to fight back the urge to vomit. What is wrong with me? I stumble into the infirmary and make my way over to Rose's cot.

"Hey there." She smiles brightly.

"Hello!" I beam at Rose. :How'd you sleep"

"Just fine. You?"

"I had a nightmare, nothing bad though. I slpet fine the rest of the time."

"Great!" She reaches for my hand andgrasps it warmly. "We're getting into New York tonight."

"That's wonderful." My stomach is churning.

"Jack, are you okay?" Worry flits across Rose's face.

"Just... fine..." I gasp out. I grab the waste bin by the cot and empty all of my stomach contents into it.

"I'll get nurse." Rose stands up. "Excuse me!" A nurse turns toward her.

"Yes?" The nurse says cheerily.

"My friend here, he's sick!"

"Oh, dear." The nurse runs over and starts rubbing my back. I finally stop throwing up, and I lean back, sruggling for air.

My face is damp with sweat. "God, Jack!" Rose runs her fingers through my hair.

"This way." The nurse helps me up and th the cot right next to Rose's. At least I'm close to her. "What's wrong?" The nurse questions.

"I just feel a little sick." I explain.

"Symptoms?"

"Uh..." I try to remember the technical names for what I feel. "Vertigo... Nausea. I think that's all."

"Okay. Sounds like you may just have food poisoning." I think back to the roasted turkey in the cafeteriaa yesterday. It had tasted a little off, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I'd been consumed with thoughts of Rose. "Just stay here for today, and drink plenty of water." The nurse advices me.

"Can do." I croak.

The rest of the day psses in a blur. I doze on and off, occasionally throwing up. Sometimes I talk with Rose, but I don't have the energy to keep up the conversations.

Eventually, the nurses come through and get everyone cleaned up, telling us we'll be docking in New York soon. I get up slowly, and grab Rose's hand. We walk to the deck, rain pelting down us.

The Statue of Liberty comes into view. I gaze in adoration at the flecks of green in the golden copper. Rose is speechless. Of course, we had both seen Lady Liberty before, but this time we were seeing it in a different way. We were seeing it as a symbol of our new lives together.

We were home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, but this chapter is mainly fluff. Also, LEONARDO DICAPRIO WITH HIS SHIRT OFF! You'll see what I'm talkin about when you****start****reading... **

**And sorry that this is such a short chapter. I haven't been updating because of writer's block and this is the best i could do. Also, sorry Jack seems like a kid in this! I didn't feel like making him look 24 in this, I wanted him to act like an excited 12 year old.**

Two months... It's been two months since the sinking of Titanic. Two months since I met Rose DeWitt Bukater. Two months since I fell hopelessly in love. Two months since I almost lost that love.

Rose and I have been living in New York for these past two months. We're trying to save up enough money to move to Santa Monica. We want nothing more than to get out of this wretched place.

Sure, not all of New York is bad. Molly Brown is letting us live in her N.Y. home with her until we're able to make it to Santa Monica. She' very hospitable. "It's no problem, darlin,'" she always says. "You two have got to take it easy. You've been through a lot, and I don't wanna see you two stressed. You're too young for that!" Then she always laughs and I have no clue why.

I replay all that's happened in those two months in my mind on my walk home from work. It's so hot, and I contemplate rolling my pants up and taking my shirt off. _No... i'm already the lowest of the low in society. can't give 'em more reasons to hate me._

But then again... Ah, screw it. I lean down and roll up each pantleg midway up my calf. I straigten up and push my suspenders over my shoulders, then lift my shirt over my head._Much better,_ I think.

The people who walk past me give me strange looks, and some of the upperclass ladies look offended. "You know you like it!" I point to one woman and wink. She clutches her throat and gasps in horror at me. Chuckling, I continue on my merry way, back home to Rose and Molly.

A few minutes later, I reach the front door to the larger-than-life house. "I'm home!" I wail.

"Jack, honey! We're in the sitting room!" I hear Molly ell back at me. I make my way through the foyer and see Rose and Molly sitting on a loveseat, talking quietly.

"Hello! How are my two favorite ladies?"

"Just fine, Jack. Care to sit?" Rose asks. She turns around and her mouth falls open when she sees me standing there half-naked. "Oh my god, Jack! Did you walk home like that?"

"Why yes I did!" I rock back and forth on my heels and smile at her. Molly turns around too and stifles a laugh.

"Dear Lord! How did you not give every woman a heart attack?" Molly raises an eyebrow.

"How do you know I didn't?"

"Sure thing, honey." Rose says to me, like I'm some small child she's trying to please.

"Whatever. You guys just can't handle _this._" I gesture to my torso and retreat.

I walk up the stairs and into my bedroom. I strip down and step into my bathroom. With the bath running, I start to think of Molly. She's been so kind to Rose and I, yet we can't do anything for her. We don't have extra money to give her something nice, we can't even pay her for the things we use. _We need to repay her,_ I think.

"I've got it!" I say to myself. Rose is planning to become an actress when we get to California. What better practice for her thn to start now? Rose and I can put together a small play for Molly, which will be nothing short of childish. We'll make her dinner too... Yes, that's perfect.

I get out of the now lukewarm water and wrap a towel around myself. I walk over to my dresser and pull Those two items pretty much sum up my entire wardrobe...

"Rose!" I run out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "Rose!"

"Jack? Are you okay?" Rose asks when I find her.

"Yeah, where's the fire?" Molly looks up from her book.

"Rose, can I speak with you?" I grab Rose's hand and lead her out onto the front porch.

"What the hell do you want?" She finally says. God, I love the fact that she's now the exact opposite of that Philadelpia debuante she was two months ago...

"We're gonna repay Molly."

"What? How? We don't have anything to offer her!"

"Yes we do!" I nod my head vigorously.

"Like what?" Rose is skeptical.

"You want to be an actress. We'll put on a play for her. And we'll make her dinner! Sunday night." Sunday would be a good day, considering it's only Monday.

"Jack, doesn't that seem incredibly childich to you?" Rose giggles.

"Yeah, it's gonna be the silliest thing I've ever done. But it's Molly we're talking about! _Molly!_ The woman who has the mind of a thirteen year old boy, who has made some of the crudest and funniest jokes I've ever heard. She'll love it!"

"True... I'm in. How do we do this?" Rose agrees.

"Okay. So on Sunday, she has to meet with one of her friends in Manhattan. She'll probably be there until around seven o'clock or so. We'll make dinner while she's out, then when she gets back, we can feed her. Afterwards we'll do the show."

"Good, good. What play will we do?" She asks.

"How about a parody of Romeo and Juliet? We can make it so that it's all very literal and we can do a shortened version of it... I don't know. We have the whole week to think it over." I point out.

"Alright. This'll be fun!" Rose claps her hands together. "NOw we need to get backinside, or Molly will thinksomething's up."

"But something _is_ up!" Rose rolls her eyes at my response.

We have a plan... Now we just have to wait until Sunday. Damn, this'll be so much fun!


	5. Chapter 5

Molly claps loudly. "Oh my! That was wonderful! Thank you so much!"

I grab Rose's hand and we bow in unison. "We're glad you liked it, Molly." Rose says with a smile.

"It was an absolute _hoot_!" Molly rocks back and forth, laughing.

Rose and I had decided last week to do something for Molly, considering she's being so hospitable by allwing us to stay with her. We put on a play, a parody of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ Apparently, Molly found it very funny.

"God, you two should become proffesional actors!" Molly beams at us.

"I'm working on that." Rose laughs breathily.

"Whereas me, even though it is a form of of art, go more for the art on paper." I smile and gently pat Rose on the back.

"It's been a long day. I'm headed off to bed. Thank you again for the wonderful dinner and show." Molly stands up. "Goodnight."

Rose and I watch her leave the room. Rose stands up and smiles down at me. "I'm going to bed too. Goodnight, my sweet Romeo." She laughs as she leans down and kisses me.

"I'll be up there whenever. I might finish up one of my drawings, though. 'Night."

Rose leaves the room. I lean back into the couch and sigh. How has my life been so crazy? I think about everything that's happened to me: baking with my mother on Saturday mornings when I was a kid, to falling in Lake Wissota when I was ten, to my parents dying. I remember meeting Fabrizio, and how we were instant friend; I remember winning tickets to _Titanic,_and seeing Rose for the first time.

_Rose..._ When I saw her, it was like my whole world stopped spinning. My heart skipped a beat. I knew right away that I loved her, and that I wanted to spend my whole life with her. Suddenly, I didn't matter anymore, I didn't exist withuot her.

And now here I am. She loves me, just the way I love her. She cares for me, something I never could have imagined. She's taken my name, and she's starting a life with me. I must have done something major to please the gods...

My entire thought process is now only of Rose. I pick up my portfolio from the coffee table and climb the stairs, to mine and Rose's room. She's asleep, which is what I hoped for.

_So beautiful,_I think. Her fiery hair is fanned around her on the pillow, her mouth is open slightly; one hand rests on her stomach, the other is by her face. I think back to when I drew Rose for the first time.

_"Tell me when it looks right." She said, shifting around on the couch._

_"Put your__arm__back the way it was... And put your other hand right by your face. Now stay still and keep your eyes on me - keep them on me."_

She had looked so beautiful, just like now.

I walk across the room to the chair in the corner, which has a perfecct view of her on the bed. Flipping the portfolio's cover up, I begin to draw Rose. I make sure every detail is perfect. I give it my all to try to cpture the curve of her lips, the shape of her body wrapped in the duvet.

At last, I finish. I date the picture and initial it. I stand up and make my way over to the bed, setting the drawing of Rose on my pillow next to her. "I love you." I whisper. Leaning down, I kiss her forehead softly.

A few minutes later, I'm back downstairs, in the sitting room. I take out my portfolio once more and start to work on a vase full of roses and lillies across the room. My hand moving across the paper is so soothing, the sound of the piece of charcoal scratching on the paper puts me to sleep.

~OOO~

"Jack. Jack, honey. Wake up." Something prods me gently, and I open my eyes. I feel groggy, but well rested. "Jack, wake up." I hear Rose's voice and look around for her. She lening over the back of the couch. "There we go!" She smiles.

"Hey." I yawn.

"The picture you drew is beautiful, I love it."

"I'm so happy you like it." I remember drawing Rose last night, while she was asleep.

"I love you." Rose bends down and kisses me.

"I love you too, Rose." I reply.

A knock on the door causes us to break apart.

"I'll get that." I swiftly make my way to the door, with Rose right behind me.

"How can I help you-" My words trail off as I open the door and see who's standing there.

Rose gasps. "Mother?"

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! BUt, hey, they're super fun! Also, fun fact: Lake Wissota is a man-made resevoir and construction did not begin on it until 1915, three years after Titanic sank, making it impossible for Jack to have one fishing there as a kid. Just thought you should know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rose gasps. "Mother?"

Ruth's eyes widen as she takes in her daughter. "Rose! I thought you were dead!"

"Uh… No. I'm very much alive…." Rose's words trail off.

"Nice to see you, Ruth." I smile cheekily and inject myself into their conversation.

Ruth turns to look at me, her icy eyes glaring at me. "I see you made off with that gutter rat." She says to Rose, never taking her eyes off me.

Rose's jaw tightens. In a warning voice, she says, "_Mother!"_

Ruth turns her eyes back to Rose. The way she looks at Rose, it's as if she's sizing up an opponent in a deadly battle. I brace my muscles, preparing to defend Rose in case Ruth decides to take things to a physical level.

"Mother, what are you even doing here?" Rose questions, defiantly.

"I _am_friends with Molly. I may visit her when I please."

"Well, Ruth, Molly isn't here right now. I'm afraid you'll have to come back later." God, this woman is _persistent._

"I'd appreciate if you did not speak to me, Dawson!" Ruth snaps.

Rose's face turn red and her eyes flare. "Mother, I'm sorry, but you are _not_welcome here! Please leave!"

"Rose, I have raised you better than this! I am your mother, and you will treat me with respect!"

"What's all this?" A voice sounds behind Ruth. We all look up to see Molly, looking very confused. "Ruth? What are you doing here?"

"Molly! Please, let me in! Cal kicked me out - I had no where else to go! And would you please explain to me why," Ruth pints to us, "_they're_here?"

"Well, Ruth…. I offered them a place here. They live with me here. It's their house, too, now." Molly says matter-of-factly.

"What?" Ruth is shocked.

"You heard her, Mother. We live here. We wouldn't like you to stay here." Rose grins.

"I don't want you here either Ruth, that would cause too much conflict with you and Rose and Jack. And let's be honest, you never considered me a friend. You never treated me like a person, you only came here because you _needed something._I don't want people like that in my life." Explains Molly.

Rose and I giggle, pleased by the turn of events. Ruth just got _told!_ Hah!

"Goodbye, Ruth." Molly shoves past Rose's mother into the doorway. "Have a nice day." The door closes, and I erupt in laughter.

Cal kicked Ruth out; Ruth goes to the "new money" for help; Ruth gets rejected by the "new money". It's all due to Karma, in my mind.

"Oh my god, Molly, thank you!" Rose hugs the older woman gratefully.

"It's my pleasure, darlin'"

"Jack, did you see her face! Haha!" Rose turns to me.

I bend over and try to catch my breath.

"My, you two are a joy to have around the house…." Molly says carefully.

"You know it!" Rose points at her.

"I'm goin' to go have some tea. You guys be careful, you hear me?" Molly is like a mother to us - always nosy, but we love her.

Molly walks away, leaving Rose and me in a jumbled heap of laughter.

**A/N: I know, this update is a lot quicker than the others! I thought it cruel to leave you with a cliffy. See, I can be nice! And leave reviews, please? They make me ultra-happy! Also, FUN FACT! Margaret Brown was never once called Molly, she always went by Maggie or Margaret. She didn't gain the name Molly until after her death in 1932. I only call her Molly in this story for continuation purposes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone this is officially my work so yay! I hope you enjoy it!**

**A few months later: **

It's kind of sad to move away from Molly. She had been so kind to us these last few months. We finally had enough to move to Santa Monica and I had the ring I bought for Rose in my back pocket. We weren't leaving until tomorrow. I was going to propose to Rose tonight.

"Rose would you like to go for a walk?" I asked. Molly knew what was going on, I told her earlier.

"Alright." She said a little confused

We walked into a park where there was barley anyone. I got down on my knee and pulled the ring out. Rose gasped. "Rose, I've loved you since the moment I saw you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked. Rose nodded and jumped into my arms. I put the ring on her finger and we kissed. We finally went back to Molly's after a few minutes of kissing.

"Congratulations!" Molly said as soon as we walked in. Molly hugged Rose and I. "You'll have to tell me when the wedding is because I'm coming." She said.

"Of course." Rose and I said together. We sat together for a little while talking and laughing. Then we all went to bed. The next morning Rose and I would be off to Santa Monica**.**

**Santa Monica:**

"Jack were finally here!" Rose said happily as we hopped out of the car. I grabbed the luggage and took it to our little house. We walked in and it was perfect, at least for us. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. I went and put our luggage in our room. She followed me in. We laid on the bed and kissed. Then the clothes came off.

The next morning I woke up and saw Rose wasn't there. I got up and got dressed. As soon as I walked into the hall I smelt something good. In the kitchen Rose was cooking. She put out two plates with porridge and bread. We both ate then went off to work. I went to a fishing boat most of the day, but in the evenings I drew portraits on the pier. Rose went off to auditions. Then in the evenings we ate dinner together. Then worked on wedding plans until we went to bed. That was how are days went for a while. The weekends were fun we went down and had fun at the pier.

About a month after me moved here Rose got a little part in a movie. We celebrated by going to the beach and riding horses. I made Rose do it like a real cowboy, one leg on each side. We laughed at each other impressions of her mother if she saw this.

We had officially started our lives together. I remember meeting Rose so many months ago on Titanic. It sinking and I nearly lost her. The time with Molly. Now we were in Santa Monica. In a couple months we'd be married. Then who knows what. All I know is that I wanted to be with her. Forever.

**So did you like it? Please review. I'm open to suggestions!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome my vampire bunnies! Here is just after the wedding.**

Finally Rose was mine! She was the most amazing woman ever! Right now she had just gotten the main part in a film. We were starting a new chapter in our lives.

I carried her over the threshold after the wedding. She giggled. I set her down in our room so she could change. When she had changed she came and snuggled with me on the sofa. Right before I could lean in she ran to the restroom. I followed her. She was leaning over the toilet throwing up. I went over and rubbed her back. After she finished she rinsed her mouth.

"Are you ok love?" I asked.

"Yea I think so. Probably just a little bug." She said.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm going to sleep. I'll sleep on the sofa so you don't get sick too." She said.

"No I'll sleep on the sofa. It's fine. Get so rest." I said kissing her on the head. I went and laid on the sofa. I didn't get any sleep. I was too busy worrying about my Rose. If she threw up again I was taking her to a doctor.

The next morning I heard her run to the bathroom. I went in. She was throwing up again. Once she rinsed her mouth I spoke. "Get changed were going to get you looked at." I said.

"Jack you don't" she said.

"Yes come on. We are going to see a doctor. I'm worried. You were fine until yesterday night." I said cutting off her protest. She went and got dressed. We got in the car. We bought it with some of the money she made from acting. I drove to the doctor. None was waiting. I walked up. "Hello my wife has been throwing up. Could she see the doctor?" I asked the lady nodded and pointed to a door. We went inside and waited. When the doctor came in he spoke with Rose for a couple minutes and then did a bunch of stuff I didn't understand one bit.

"Well Rose you are perfectly healthy." He said.

"Then why is she vomiting?" I asked.

"Ahh its morning sickness." He said.

"Morning sickness?" Rose asked.

"Yes. Congratulations Rose you're pregnant." He said as we stared at him in shock.

**Yes I know it's short and I'm soooo sorry. I just wanted to get an update out for you guys. I've been having quite a bit of writers block recently when it comes to this story. Any ways please review my vampire bunnies!**


	9. Chapter 9

I WANT IDEAS! Please PM or comment the answers to these:

1: How many kids should Rose have?

2: What gender?

3: Names!

Please let me know. I'm even posting a poll on my profile so vote there too.


	10. Chapter 10

**The newest chapter! Wait until you see who's here.**

**Molly POV:**

I had just gotten home from the wedding. I stayed there for a couple of days. Apparently Rose was pregnant. That's a shock. There was a knock on the door. I opened the door. "Where's Rose?" was the first thing out of Cal's mouth.

"Hello Cal. She and Jack don't live here. They moved out." I told him.

"Where are they, please Molly. I love her." He said.

"Sorry they moved to some place in California." I said.

"Molly you know where they are." He said. He was persistent.

"You know she doesn't love you. She loves Jack." I told him.

"I know. I just thought I might be able to try and get her back." He said.

"Well good luck with that." I said sarcastically, closing the door.

"What do you know." He said sticking his foot in the door.

"Well they got married." I said.

"WHAT?" he screamed.

"Cal just leave." I said.

"Not until you tell me where they are." He said.

"I told you what I know." I said.

"Molly I'm not an idiot. I will use a gun." He said.

"Fine Santa Monica. That's all I know." I told him. "Good-bye Cal." I said as he walked away.

**Rose POV:**

I was starting to look a little big. I had one girls named picked out but that's it. Cynbuleigh Cora Dawson. I also did kind of like Josephine. It reminded me of when Jack and I met, but Cynbuleigh was my favorite.

Someone was knocking on the door. Jack was at work and I had just finished filming, so I was home. I went to go get it. When I opened it I regretted it. I tried to shut the door but he stopped it with his foot. "Rose please." He said.

"Go away Cal." I told him.

"Not until you talk to me." He said. I opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"What happened?" He said staring at my stomach.

"I'm married. I can get pregnant if I want." I told him.

"Rose please, come back to me. I love you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I don't love you or even like you so go away." I told him slamming the door in his face. I walked back to my room to take a nap.

**Jack POV:**

Rose and I had already changed the second bedroom in to a nursery. We liked the name Cynbuleigh Cora Dawson. I had picked the middle name for the little girl who had died on the ship that I loved so much. When I got home Rose came over and kissed me. "You'll never guess who I saw today." She said sounding kind of pissed.

"Who?" I asked. Who would she be that unhappy to see?

"Cal. He showed up our door around noon." She said. The bitch that tried to kill me, how did he find us?

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I told him to get lost." She said.

"That's my girl." I said kissing her. She laughed.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine. Up she goes. Up she goes." We both sang laughing. This was a moment that lets me know how lucky I am. I have Rose and a beautiful baby on the way.

**Rose POV:**

We talked baby names again we still couldn't figure out boys names. We both liked Andrew and Thomas, ironic huh? But we wanted to keep thinking and a couple more girls' names just in case. I was about six months along. Jack and I couldn't be more excited. I found it hilarious that about a year ago we were strangers, I was engaged, and we were both on the biggest tragedy ever. Ironic how ships don't sink very often, but the one that's supposed to be unsinkable sinks on its maiden voyage. Mother Nature just gave us a slap in the face. A year ago Jack and I didn't plan on falling in love, nearly losing each other, or anything that's happened. Jack teased me a lot about the fact that I was going to jump off when the ship wasn't sinking, but when it is I jump back on.

Cal's visit put me in a bad mood. I mean my guess is he'll tell my mom I'm pregnant and where I'm living, and she'll come and annoy me. I pray that's not the case. Thanks to Jack I went to bed happy.

I made a good friend while filming. Her name was Claire. She came by most days. She had a boyfriend Steven. A couple times they had come over for dinner with Jack and I. Today she came over.

"Rose your never gonna believe it!" she squealed.

"What happened?" I asked excitedly.

"Steven and I are engaged! He proposed!" She squealed.

"That awesome Claire!" I said hugging her. I remember when Jack proposed. It was really unexpected. We were leaving Molly's the next day. We went for a walk and he proposed. I was crying. Tied for first on my list of best days, the others are meeting Jack, our wedding, finding out we were going to be parents, and finding out he was alive. Claire and I talked for a bit. Then she had to go meet Steven. When Jack got home we tried to think of more names but we were stumped.

"Ugh this shouldn't be this hard." I said.

"I completely agree. Maybe if we go to bed and the idea's might just come to us." He said. I laughed.

"Ok. Ok. Let's go to bed." I said. I had no idea how tired I actually was. It was about midnight. Right before bed I threw up. It was going to be a long night.

**Did you like it? I'm still looking for name suggestions! Review!**


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm as sick as a dog today so there will be no new chapter. If I feel better later I might try and get a chapter done. But I wouldn't bet on it. I promise to update next week. I am seriously sorry. Please leave name suggestions! I already have Cynbuleigh Josephine Cora Dawson, but I want others she is at least going to have twins maybe triplets. So names please! I really am sorry!**

**-Mermaid Mania**


	12. AN

**I'm sorry but the schedule is not working for me so it's cancelled. I just can't write that fast and school just started so I have no time. I'll try and update all my stories every week sorry!- Mermaid Mania**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys I know its been a year and I'm sorry. I'm not abandoning this story or any of them. This one I'm having a ton of writers block with so I'm putting it on hiatus. Please don't hate me. I will write my others stories and maybe a few new ones. It takes me awhile to finish stories because I get interested in other things. Thats why I have ten different unaired stories on my computer. I can't finish them. I'm also very critical of myself so it takes me forever and in the end I still think the chapters crap. Sorry guys. I hate to do this to you. I will try and come back soon, but don't be mad if I don't.

I love you guys so much for reading this story. Sorry again,

Mermaid Mania

PS Any ideas are welcome I definitely love and use them!


End file.
